Whatever it takes
by Diana Prallon
Summary: A fé é um salto no escuro. Blaise/Luna


Observação: Essa fic se passa no universo de Vindaloo Curry e contém "spoilers" de Vindaloo, Occam's Razor e Until it Breaks, embora possa ser lida em separado. Apenas para situar, nessa fic a esposa do Draco é Romilda Vane, pois Vindaloo foi escrita bem antes de sabermos quem era a esposa dele no canon e o nome do marido da Luna é Kneazle porque também desconhecíamos, a principio, com quem ela tinha casado (Rolf é um nome tão tosco, também...).

O rosto do negro era um imenso ponto de interrogação quando ele sentou-se ao lado da corvinal na grama do lado de fora do castelo. Os alunos mais jovens corriam despreocupados, e a loira parecia muitíssimo interessada na edição mais recente do The Quibbler. Ela não deu o menor sinal de que tinha notado sua presença, apesar de sua sombra certamente estar atrapalhando a leitura. Ele sentou-se, sem esperar ser convidado – meses de convívio lhe diziam que Luna Lovegood não se importava em observar esse tipo de formalidade – e também não esperou qualquer reação dela antes de falar.

"Quem eles acham que estão enganando?" perguntou, e a loira deu os ombros.

"Scrimegeour acha que só porque pode esconder de todos nós que ele é parte vampiro, consegue esconder todas as outras falcatruas de seu governo. Mas, é claro, todos sabemos da verdade sobre a Rotfang Conspiracy".

"Eu me referia a Draco e a Weasley" esclareceu o sonserino, exasperado.

"Ah. Isso. Além da escola toda, você quer dizer?" respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da revista. "Eu não ouvi rumores sobre o assunto, você ouviu?"

"Você entendeu" ele respondeu, meio irritado. "Draco me disse que eles terminaram."

A garota concordou com a cabeça, sem continuar o assunto. O sonserino estava intrigado com toda a situação, mas a corvinal não parecia achar o fim do relacionamento entre os dois amigos particularmente curioso -- ao menos não mais curioso que o início, quase um ano antes.

"Ele quase morre, e ela fica gritando com ele sobre estar tentando usar Maldições Imperdoáveis em Potter. Honestamente, isso faz algum sentido?"

"Sentido?" perguntou, como se aquilo fosse alguma espécie de palavra estrangeira. Blaise continuou como se não tivesse ouvido.

"Toda essa história é estúpida, do começo ao fim. Mas principalmente o fim" declarou o rapaz, ainda irritado. "Não estou falando isso porque Draco é meu amigo, é só que..."

"Ah, eu entendi" cortou a loira. "Você sempre achou que não daria certo."

"Óbvio que nunca daria certo. Ela é uma _Weasley_. Ele é um _Malfoy_."

"São apenas nomes" respondeu a loira, dando de ombros e finalmente fechando a revista. "Não dizem absolutamente tudo sobre eles."

"Dizem claramente que isso nunca funcionaria" respondeu o rapaz, olhando para ela. "Você discorda?"

"Eu acho que eles nunca tentaram de verdade" respondeu, olhando para o céu. "Nunca levaram à sério. Sempre foi diversão, até que não era, e mesmo assim continuavam agindo como se fosse. Talvez se eles tivessem _acreditado_ que daria certo, então desse certo. É como nargles, se você não acredita neles, não consegue achá-los no meio do mistletoe."

O negro ficou olhando para Luna atônito. Antes, sempre achara que a menina era motivo de piada, um bom álibi, e completamente desligada da realidade. Agora, ele tinha certeza. Porque simplesmente ter fé não faria possível que Ginny Weasley e Draco Malfoy tivessem um relacionamento. Eram incompatíveis, em todas as partes, e não era somente acreditar para fazer funcionar.

"Mas, é claro, Draco Malfoy não tem fé" ela concluiu.

"O que você chama de 'ter fé'?" perguntou, finalmente, incrivelmente atraído pela discussão filosófica que se aproximava, por mais fora de seu padrão que aquilo fosse.

"Isso varia de pessoa para pessoa, não?" falou, sorrindo aereamente. "A fé é um salto no escuro. É pular no abismo sem saber o que vai encontrar. É _acreditar_, independente da lógica. Para ter fé é preciso se entregar, e seu amigo não sabe fazer isso, ele simplesmente racionaliza a coisa toda."

"Ele é apaixonado por ela" respondeu, grave. "Não é uma coisa à toa."

"Pessoas podem se apaixonar e serem racionais" retribuiu, sem pestanejar. "Não os Weasley, aparentemente. Ronald e Ginevra são igualmente irracionais quando estão apaixonados. Se bem que eles simplesmente são irracionais."

"Nisso nós devemos concordar" confirmou o negro, deitando-se na grama. "Eu acho que Draco acreditava, sim, no relacionamento. Só que ele não vê a fé como você vê."

"Nenhum de vocês vê a fé como eu vejo" respondeu, enrolando a revista. "Draco acha que fé é o conjunto de possibilidades lógicas mais interessante para o fim que ele está procurando. Ginevra acha que fé é não medir as conseqüências dos atos, não pensar que as coisas podem mudar. Você, Blaise, acha que fé é aquilo que as pessoas dizem ter para justificar seus atos. Nenhum de vocês sabe se jogar do abismo."

A loira se levantou, pronta para ir embora, mas ele a interrompeu com a mão. A garota o olhou, claramente curiosa, e ele efetivamente retribuiu o olhar pela primeira vez na vida. Nunca a tinha visto criticar absolutamente nada, nenhuma atitude, de nenhuma pessoa. Mas ela estava ali, criticando a visão pessoal e profunda de cada um deles, e não parecia achar que tinha dito nada muito diferente do que "O céu está azul". Havia algo de diferente, de extraordinário em Luna que ele jamais se permitira perceber.

"Eu gostaria de aprender" falou, finalmente.

Porque se ter fé era ser capaz de tanta abstração, Blaise Zabini também queria ter fé. Também queria acreditar em alguma coisa, daquela forma tão intensa que seria capaz de falar dos outros sem temer a retaliação. Se pudesse ter fé, talvez, não precisasse se mostrar tanto para confiar em si mesmo.

"Eu não posso te ensinar isso" respondeu simplesmente. "É um caminho que você tem que fazer sozinho."

Mas ela sorriu, e seu sorriso era puro, desinteressado e luminoso, como se tudo pudesse simplesmente ficar bem. Não houve como não retribuir o sorriso, não se sentir feliz e iluminado com aquilo. Por mais estranho que parecesse, Luna tinha algo para lhe oferecer, algo para lhe ensinar, algo que ele sabia que não conseguiria aprender com outras pessoas – ainda que ela dissesse que deveria descobrir sozinho como ter fé.

Ele se levantou, limpando a grama de sua roupa e de seus cabelos, e parou ao lado dela, ainda sorrindo. A luz clara da manhã incidia sobre os dois, cedo demais para que as pessoas estivessem se dirigindo ao último jogo de Quadribol da temporada, e refletia nas madeixas douradas da garota. Os olhos dele se encontraram aos dela, prestando real atenção no que dizia por detrás das íris arregaladas, e ele viu que ela acreditava nele.

"Como você aprendeu?" perguntou, finalmente.

"Eu segui os gnomos" respondeu, sorrindo. "E eles me mostraram o caminho."

O negro riu, percebendo que não era uma metáfora. A corvinal continuou séria, mas ele riu, porque não tinha _lógica_ em seguir gnomos. Então, lembrando-se do que a garota tinha dito, parou de rir. A fé não era lógica. Seguindo essa linha de raciocínio, era óbvio que ninguém poderia lhe ensinar mais sobre o assunto do que Luna: não havia absolutamente nada de cartesiano em suas ações ou pensamentos. Ela acreditava em tudo que não poderia ser provado, e em tantas coisas que também poderiam ser provadas, com igual intensidade.

"Eu não posso simplesmente sair seguindo gnomos. O que você acha que eu devo tentar?"

"Seu coração" respondeu, sorrindo. "Pode parecer clichê barato, mas procure dentro dele. Você deve ter alguma fé em algo, e, depois disso, basta você tentar se entregar a essa coisa sem questionar. Então, então você vai achar a fé que eu falo. E os nargles também, eu suponho."

A corvinal foi embora sem que ele respondesse, e por algum tempo ele ficou parado, sob o sol, pensando naquilo. Em que, afinal, ele tinha alguma fé? De que ele tinha certeza, da mesma forma que tinha certeza de que o sol iria se pôr e se levantar? Passou algum tempo antes que a resposta finalmente viesse em sua cabeça. Não uma palavra, um lugar, uma coisa como ele imaginara a principio. O que surgiu em sua mente foi o sorriso de Luna. O mesmo que ela tinha lhe dado há poucos minutos, confiando que ele aprenderia sozinho a ter fé.

Então, ele decidiu: teria fé em Luna. Porque Luna tinha fé nele, e ele deveria retribuir. De olhos fechados, cada momento, ainda que mal a conhecesse. Aquilo, talvez, fosse a verdadeira prova: confiar sem conhecer. E ele decidiu que deveria tentar.

x.x.x.x.x

Só algum tempo mais tarde ele foi perceber que tinham se tornado amigos. Foi bastante chocante e ele jamais poderia esquecer: estavam os dois sentados, novamente nos gramados. A escola parecia estranha sem a presença de Dumbledore, embora ele nunca tivesse sido particularmente afeito ao ex-diretor. Os jardins estavam vazios, a não ser por um ou outro pai retirando seus filhos da propriedade. A escola já não era segura, o ataque da noite anterior abalara fundo a todos. Draco tinha desaparecido durante a confusão e Blaise, sem saber o que fazer, fora falar com a corvinal.

"Vamos lá para fora, aproveitar o sol" respondeu a garota, quando ele a abordou, na saída do Salão Principal. "Pode ser a última vez".

A voz dela falava de medo e, no fundo, ele também o sentia. Eram, é claro, medos diferentes. Ela sabia o que queria, tinha lutado, inclusive na noite passada. O cansaço se insinuava no fundo de seus olhos costumeiramente tão atentos. Ele, por outro lado, temia ser recrutado. Não queria se envolver naquilo, de lado nenhum, mas sabia que poderia ser forçado àquela situação, como Draco fora. E tinha medo, medo de participar, de qualquer lado fosse. Toda aquela guerra era simplesmente idiota e não lhe dizia respeito, não deveria fazer parte de sua vida. De uma forma ou de outra, era claro para ambos que os tempos ficavam cada vez mais sombrios.

Blaise era jovem e rebelde, de forma a acreditar que os cigarros lhe davam um ar mais sensual. Tinha começado como um hábito para atrair atenção, e rapidamente se transformara em um vício, uma necessidade, ainda mais em momentos como aquele, quando tudo parecia preste a desmoronar. Sem sequer pensar no que estava fazendo, em se poderia ser visto, ele puxou o maço de cigarros do bolso das vestes, colocando a droga entre os lábios de forma automática e usando a varinha para acendê-lo.

Ele o levou a boca, sob o olhar curioso da menina, e sem pensar muito, ofereceu. Não queria induzi-la a fazer algo errado, apenas não avaliou a possibilidade dela jamais ter experimentado. A loira pegou um deles, ajeitando-o entre os dedos e o levando até a boca antes de sacar a varinha. Foi tão natural que ele chegou a se espantar ao notar que, a despeito das chamas, o cigarro não queimava, e soltou uma risada.

"Deixa que eu faço isso", falou.

Ele o passou para seus próprios lábios, conjurando o fogo com a varinha antes de puxar a fumaça para dentro com força, deixando-a atingir sua garganta antes de colocá-la para fora. Os olhos arregalados de Luna tinham seguido todo o processo, e ela repetiu todos os movimentos com uma naturalidade que o deixou parcialmente invejoso. As _suas_ primeiras tragadas tinham sido acompanhas de tosses e olhos lacrimejando.

Por algum tempo ficaram calados, seguindo o ritual mecânico de fumar. Trazer a boca, tragar, assoprar. O rapaz não sabia o que dizer, e a loira parecia estar apreciando o efeito do calor da fumaça em sua garganta, o sabor do fumo em sua língua, a leve ardência provocada pelo cigarro. Já tinham passado da metade quando ela quebrou o silêncio.

"Minha mãe era uma grande experimentadora" falou, de graça. "Mas não tinha nada que ela odiasse mais do que pessoas fumantes."

"Ela não iria ficar feliz se te visse agora, então" respondeu. A garota deu os ombros, tragando mais uma vez.

"Ela não está mais aqui, então não importa mais. Ela se foi, no meio do fogo, junto com seu experimento."

"Sua mãe... Morreu?" perguntou, sentindo-se brutalmente indelicado. Nunca tinha pensado a sério sobre a vida da menina fora da escola.

"Eu tinha nove anos" respondeu, dando os ombros. "Ela estava no jardim, fazendo uma de suas experiências... Nós ouvimos uma explosão e ela gritou. Meu pai correu, mas era tarde demais. Não sobrou nem um corpo para enterrar... Mas meu pai juntou tudo que conseguiu e colocou num caixão. Ela está enterrada no cemitério de Ottery St. Catchpole."

O garoto respirou fundo, apreendendo a história. Sem saber o que dizer, ele tragou novamente e ela o imitou. O filtro do cigarro se tornou mais quente, mostrando que ele estava chegando ao fim. A menina acabou primeiro, apagando o fim da brasa na sola do sapato. Ele tirou a guimba da mão dela e juntou com a sua, antes de fazer com que ambas desaparecessem.

Luna sorriu, e ele sorriu de volta. Continuaram em silêncio, por muito tempo, aproveitando a luz do sol e um dos poucos momentos de paz que teriam em muito tempo. A corvinal deitou na grama se espreguiçando, e ele a imitou. Depois de algum tempo, ele finalmente conseguiu dar voz aos seus pensamentos.

"Pode parecer estupidez, mas por que você me contou isso?"

Ela riu, e o som da sua risada encheu o ar, fazendo-o sorrir. Os olhos da menina brilharam conforme ela virou a cabeça para olhar dentro de seus olhos, e sua voz tinha o tom de quem dizia algo óbvio quanto ela respondeu.

"Porque você é meu amigo."

De uma forma esquisita e sem muito sentido, ele ficou chocado. Nunca tinha parado para pensar em algo que era quase óbvio: eles eram amigos. Tinham convivido estreitamente por meses – quase um ano inteiro – tinham feito planos juntos, tinham segredos em comum, amigos em comum, falavam-se todos os dias. Mesmo assim, ele nunca tinha pensado nas coisas daquela forma tão óbvia: eram amigos.

E Blaise, acostumado a ter poucos amigos e muitas mulheres, sorriu. Aquilo soava certo e natural. Luna não era uma mulher, nem era um amigo. Era uma amiga, uma coisa rara e bela de se encontrar. A partir desse dia ele a valorizou muito mais do que antes e decidiu que deveria escrever para ela durante o verão, e se esforçou para manter a promessa, sempre se divertindo com as coisas que a garota relatava que o pai tinha feito, cada vez mais encantado com a capacidade dela de ter fé.

x.x.x.x.x

O momento mais doloroso da vida em comum dos dois foi uma das detenções que a menina pegou. Amycus garantiu que ele deveria torturá-la. Não havia muita escolha – ou ele mesmo se tornaria alvo da tortura dos outros – e ele ergueu a varinha, procurando uma forma de fazer aquilo. A grande dificuldade das Maldições Imperdoáveis era que você precisava _querer_ fazer aquilo.

Não seria tão difícil se fosse Ginny, por exemplo. Conseguia pensar em alguns bons motivos pelos quais a faria sofrer – ainda que nenhum relativo a ele mesmo – mas Luna... Luna era tão bondosa e inofensiva, tão aérea, que parecia sem propósito. Os olhos dele encontraram os dela e seu olhar era firme. Eles diziam com todas as letras que ele deveria fazer isso, ou quem sabe que castigo pior ela poderia sofrer na mão dos Carrow? E ele odiou o professor e quis machucá-lo, e sua mente estava nele quando murmurou a maldição. Os gritos da garota encheram a sala e ouviu Crabbe rindo ao seu lado. Precisou de toda sua força de vontade para que não parasse tudo e desse um soco na cara do garoto.

"É o suficiente." disse o professor, com um sorriso doente.

Ele se aproximou para erguer a menina, e as unhas dela encontraram a raiz dos cabelos negros, fazendo um corte profundo. Ele a levou para a Ala Hospitalar, o sangue enchendo seu rosto. A menina mal conseguia ficar de pé. Madame Pomfrey olhou horrorizada para os dois, mas deu uma poção do sono para a garota antes de cuidar de seu corte.

"Não se preocupe comigo", falou diversas vezes. "Cuide dela". A determinação em garantir que a corvinal estava bem foi tão grande, que ele proibiu a mulher de curar seu corte, apenas aceitando lavar o rosto sob a ameaça de ser mandado embora. Sentia-se quase fisicamente doente com a idéia que tinha torturado Luna, havia algo de culpa dentro de sua cabeça que ele jamais esperara sentir. Quando a menina finalmente resvalou para um sono agitado, cheio de murmúrios de dor, a enfermeira lhe falou com irritação que era "tarde demais" para curar seu corte.

"Você vai ficar com uma cicatriz aí" falou, irritada. "Não tinha nada mais que eu pudesse fazer por ela, por que você insistiu tanto?"

Mas o negro balançou a cabeça, sem responder. Preferia ter uma cicatriz em seu corpo a ver as expressões de dor que não saíam do rosto da amiga, preferia ter algo para se lembrar daquela noite, de como tinha sido insuportável e doloroso.

"Posso ficar?" perguntou o menino, sério. A mulher o olhou de forma estranha, mas lhe ofereceu uma das camas – ao lado de Luna. A garota chorou em murmúrios durante a noite, e a enfermeira a medicou de muitas formas diferentes. Ele rezou para que nunca a visse daquela forma novamente, mas seu desejo não foi atendido. No fundo, ele não esperava que fosse. Ele não tinha fé naquilo, não de verdade.

Mas não ter fé não o impediu de ficar aterrorizado ao perceber que a menina tinha desmaiado, horas depois da Batalha de Hogwarts. Ele a acompanhou quando Madame Pomfrey a levou para St. Mungus, e acabou com um maço inteiro de cigarros – recém aberto – enquanto os curandeiros a mantinham fechada dentro de um quarto. Passaram-se horas antes que deixassem que ele a visse, e, quando entrou, ela continuava inconsciente, mas respirava e parecia dormir tranqüila. Os dedos finos da menina repousavam sobre o lençol, e ele decidiu que era hora de informar a sua mãe que estava vivo, mas nem cogitou a hipótese de ir embora.

O momento em que ela acordou foi uma das poucas vezes em que a viu de olhos entreabertos ao invés de arregalados. Ele tentou sorrir para ela, confortá-la, mas seu rosto se contorceu automaticamente em uma careta.

"Só olhar para você dói" confessou, baixinho.

Houve um instante de silêncio, antes que ela o encarasse de volta, respondendo com a voz fraca.

"Eu amo você".

Mas ele não retribuiu a frase, o estomago apertado demais para responder. Ela acreditava nele, ela o amava, e ele não sabia como poderia demonstrar aquilo sem ser idiota. Não que ele não a amasse: ele a amava de maneira pura e desinteressada, de uma forma como nunca conseguira fazer com nenhuma outra mulher. Só não sabia como falar isso, as palavras não pareciam adequadas. A simplicidade delas não parecia algo que devesse dar a Luna Lovegood, pois ela adorava e merecia o fantástico. Blaise não sabia ser fantástico com mulheres que não estava tentando conquistar.

x.x.x.x.x

Os primeiros anos depois de Hogwarts foram confusos e vazios para Blaise. Sem a escola, sem ter uma carreira, ele não sabia o que fazer. Draco tinha se livrado de todas as acusação – com um depoimento favorável de Potter, o que era irônico – mas era claro em todos os detalhes que não tinha superado a perda de Ginevra. Para o loiro, aquela sempre seria a maior perda da guerra, a forma como tinha sido capaz de se entregar e talvez nunca mais soubesse repetir. Blaise se dedicou ao amigo, e juntos compareciam a festas, escolhiam mulheres, viajavam, sem nenhum prazer que não fosse a mera sobrevivência.

Nos primeiros três anos depois de Hogwarts, ele quase não tivera notícias de Luna. A garota estava se dedicando a várias pesquisas junto com Longbottom, e trocavam cartas sem nunca se ver. Ele sentia falta, e achava estranho, mas parte de si dizia que era tolice esperar que qualquer coisa fosse como em Hogwarts. Talvez justamente por isso tenha achado tão estranho no dia em que um elfo surgiu para dizer que a srta. Lovegood se encontrava na propriedade.

Luna nunca tinha ido a sua casa, e ele nem desconfiava como tinha descoberto onde morava, mas isso não importava. Parecia simplesmente correto que ela estivesse ali, em um dia igual a qualquer outro, como se tivessem se visto na semana passada. A corvinal não era o tipo que se importava com formalidades, ou via na proximidade alguma diferença para o sentimento. Só ao ouvir o nome dela é que _realmente_ entendeu o quanto sentia falta do companheirismo simples dos dois.

Os jardins estavam cobertos por uma cortina de água, o fim do verão se anunciando em uma chuva insistente que fazia tudo parecer difuso. Ele chegou ao topo do lance de cinco degraus que levava para a área externa da propriedade, perguntando-se que raios a louca de sua amiga estaria fazendo do lado de fora com aquela chuva, e foi então que a viu.

Foi um choque, duplamente, porque a visão da mulher foi sobreposta em sua mente por uma ainda mais antiga. Luna estava vestida de azul, dançando sob as gotas de chuva, molhada demais para que se definisse a cor de seus cabelos, mas ele sabia que era ela. Sua mente gritou, lembrando-se de uma ocasião em que ficara encantado de ver uma imagem semelhante.

Foi em algum momento em novembro, o tempo estava chuvoso, como constantemente ficava naquela época. Ele andava por Hogwarts indo em direção a sua aula seguinte – Herbologia – quando a viu. Sabia que estava atrasado, o sinal já tinha tocado há algum tempo, e a menina estava ali. Não estava parada, tampouco andava em qualquer direção que fosse. Ele observou, atônito, enquanto via a garota dançar embaixo da chuva. As gotas grossas escorriam por seu cabelo já encharcado, e ele não saberia dizer qual era a cor que eles tinham.

As duas imagens tinham a mesma forma de se mover, uma leveza que transcendia o natural. Os braços de Luna estavam erguidos e ela dançava livremente, movendo-se de um lado para o outro em uma suavidade que outra pessoa não poderia repetir. Da primeira vez, ele esquecera completamente que estava atrasado, esqueceu que tinha aula, esqueceu que havia um mundo; ficou parado, a observando. Ela não tinha notado sua presença e ele duvidava que ela fosse se importar se notasse. Alguém que se importa com o que os outros pensam não dança na chuva, não faz círculos enquanto balança os braços por cima de si. Os olhos dele a acompanharam, vendo a chuva se tornar cada vez mais intensa, e a menina dançar cada vez mais rápido. Não havia música, mas ele sabia, quase instintivamente, que ela seguia o ritmo da chuva.

Agora, novamente, não era capaz de se mover. A beleza da imagem era tão grande quanto da primeira vez, acrescida de um entendimento que fazia com que muitas peças se encaixassem. Ele tinha amado, então, a liberdade daquela garota desconhecida. Mais tarde, tinha admirado a capacidade de entrega da loira, sem em momento nenhum perceber que eram a mesma coisa, a mesma essência. Depois de um tempo, ele se sentia hipnotizado. Ela _era_ a própria chuva, dançando sem parar sob as gotas intensas. Estava encantado com a liberdade que a garota tinha, a coragem de fazer algo tão excêntrico, sua habilidade de não ligar se alguém estava vendo, apenas fazer o que lhe desse na vontade.

Parecia claro que dessa vez ela o veria, e ele não viu mal em tornar a se entregar à observação. Pela primeira vez foi capaz de efetivamente sentir a fé, da forma que a menina tinha descrito anos antes. Aquela capacidade de acreditar se tornava palpável através da forma como Luna dançava, girando sobre o próprio corpo e permitindo que a água a tocasse. Ele se deixou ficar imóvel, novamente, vendo-a sob a chuva até que ela parasse, olhando para o céu como da primeira vez, e depois se virando em sua direção. Não se moveu, sem saber como deveria reagir, mas a corvinal correu na direção da frente da casa, sorrindo. O sorriso tomava conta de seus olhos, assim como de seus lábios, e foi impossível não sorrir de volta.

Foi instintivo abraçá-la, apertar o corpo pequeno e molhado contra o seu, ignorando o bom senso ou a formalidade padrão dos britânicos. Era simplesmente correto, depois de tanto tempo, segurá-la entre seus braços. Não havia maldade, não havia malícia, e, portanto, não havia nada de impróprio naquele abraço. Era certo, afetuoso, e ela retribuiu ainda sorrindo e ficando na ponta dos pés para beijar sua testa.

"Eu senti sua falta" murmurou a loira, e era como se tempo nenhum tivesse passado.

Não havia necessidade de responder, e ele ainda estava encantado com sua descoberta enquanto andava para dentro de casa, acendendo a lareira e pedindo aos elfos que trouxessem chocolate quente. Sentaram-se, frente a frente, no chão, como se fossem duas crianças, sorrindo de alegria com um reencontro muito sonhado.

E as horas passaram enquanto contavam sobre suas vidas um para o outro, ouvindo e concordando, desde as descobertas que ela tinha feito em suas pesquisas até o burburinho do da alta sociedade bruxa. Falaram do passado, de coisas inconseqüentes, dos conhecidos em comum e de suas vidas, do que andavam fazendo. Era como se tempo nenhum houvesse passado, e, ao mesmo tempo, era tanto a dizer que parecia que jamais teriam tempo para falar de tudo.

Falaram, principalmente, de suas descobertas. Coisas fantásticas, que ele jamais imaginara possíveis, que sempre tinha acreditado serem parte da excentricidade de Luna. Wrackspurts existiam, afinal, e ela lhe mostrou fotos de uma ninhada que encontrara no ano anterior, tirada com uma lente especial que os fazia ficarem visíveis. Os olhos da mulher brilhavam, em uma alegria infantil, quando falava sobre o progresso da vida de cada um dos filhotes, e ele sorriu.

"É minha vocação" confessou, sorrindo. "Eu estou apaixonada, Blaise, completamente apaixonada por tudo isso. E são tantas coisas, tantas coisas que podemos fazer com essas espécies! Elas estavam lá, o tempo inteiro, apenas esperando que alguém procurasse com dedicação o suficiente!"

"E, claro, você o fez" respondeu, sorrindo. "Você é muito boa nisso, Luna."

"Eu tenho fé" justificou, balançando a cabeça. "Muitas vezes é o suficiente, mas não nesse caso. Eu os descobri, mas explorar suas potencialidades é mais difícil. É preciso mais que amor, tempo, ou acreditar. É preciso de espaço, de dinheiro, coisas que eu não tenho como fazer. Então, eu pensei muito, e por muito tempo, e decidi que deveria perguntar a você."

"Perguntar para mim?" o negro piscou os olhos, confuso. "Eu não entendo nada de animais mágicos, Luna, até o paspalho do Hagrid é melhor que eu nisso."

"Ele é melhor que muita gente" respondeu, mas não havia repreensão em sua voz. "Mas você conhece toda a alta sociedade, você conhece as pessoas que têm dinheiro, você saberia me ajudar a convencê-las a investir nisso. Eu sempre fui considerada estranha, a minha reputação não é das melhores, e nisso eu preciso de você. Da sua ajuda. Você faria isso por mim? Convencer os outros que devem tentar?"

Ele a observou, por alguns instantes, ponderando o que ela pedia. Não seria fácil, não havia a menor garantia que essas criaturas e todas as outras que ela tinha descoberto fariam a menor diferença na vida das pessoas. Ninguém iria querer gastar dinheiro apenas para depois descobrir que Wrackspurts eram tão úteis quanto pelúcios: pequenos criadores de confusão que mal podem ser domesticados.

Mas aquele era o sonho de Luna, e ele também via a importância que aquilo poderia ter. A possibilidade de lucros existia, do mesmo jeito que a possibilidade de perda, e para ela tudo que importava era tentar. Foi como um clarão que lhe ocorreu o que fazer – era simples, óbvio, prático e provavelmente seguro.

"Eu não posso te ajudar a conseguir investidores, Luna" respondeu, sério. Os olhos da mulher começaram a murchar, antes que ele sorrisse e respondesse. "Não quero concorrência nenhuma. _Eu_ vou patrocinar sua pesquisa, e não quero ninguém mais metido nesse processo."

A garota riu, um som puro e cristalino, ecoando na sala, e os dois riram juntos por um tempo antes que ela assumisse novamente um ar sério.

"Não tem a menor garantia. Pode não dar em nada. Pode ser absolutamente uma perda do seu dinheiro, do seu tempo..."

"É um salto no escuro" ele respondeu, ecoando as palavras dela. "E se não for assim, não vale a pena."

Os olhos dela brilharam ainda mais antes de finalmente falar algo, a aprovação mais importante de toda a vida de Blaise.

"Você aprendeu a ter fé."

x.x.x.x.x

"Não está funcionando." As palavras de Luna eram simples e firmes, e pela primeira vez na vida, Blaise viu que a fé da corvinal falhava. As mãos da mulher torciam uma a outra, em uma óbvia aflição, que ele não poderia acalmar.

"O que vamos fazer?" ele perguntou, cobrindo o rosto com a mão. "Quanto tempo ela tem?" perguntou, ainda desnorteado. Blaise nunca tinha sido particularmente próximo de Romilda na escola – afinal, ela era uma grifinória – e tinha ficado tão chocado quanto qualquer outro quando Draco começara a sair com ela. Mas, com o tempo, tinha se acostumado à mulher, ao seu senso de humor ácido, e no final aprovara a decisão do amigo de casar com ela. Fora padrinho do casamento dos dois, assim como era padrinho de Scorpius, e não queria pensar nas conseqüências da morte da mulher.

"Talvez uns dois dias" respondeu a loira, os olhos tristes. Nunca tinha visto a amiga tão sem esperança, tão sem fé. "Ela está com dor, e está piorando muito rápido. Talvez menos do que isso."

A única reação do negro foi socar a parede. A corvinal não se moveu, e a própria inércia dela era desoladora. "Eu não sei mais o que fazer. Tudo que eu tentei falhou, tudo que a gente trabalhou, eu... Blaise, você sabe que eu tentei. Mas não adianta, nada adianta, ela está consumindo ainda mais depressa e é minha culpa! Você confiou em mim, e não adiantou nada."

"Você fez tudo que podia", respondeu, respirando fundo. "Não adianta ficar se culpando agora. Você fez o que podia fazer." Mas a loira balançou a cabeça, negando, ainda mais irritada. "Ela estava doente, Blaise, e eu fui experimentar com ela, e para quê? Para nada! Ela continua sofrendo, ela continua morrendo, e eu falhei!"

"Está na natureza de experimentar que você vai errar uma hora."

"Eu a matei" respondeu, quase irracional demais para si mesma.

"Não seja absurda", retrucou, ríspido. "Se você não consegue lidar com o fato que vai errar, então escolha outra profissão. Você não matou Romilda, nem ninguém. Ela estava doente, e estava morrendo de qualquer forma. Você pelo menos tentou. Não é hora para ficar se auto-martirizando."

"Por quê? Por que ela morreu? Por que não deu certo?" A mulher balançava a cabeça, sem conseguir parar de pensar no assunto. "O que ela tinha de tão errado com ela que nada poderia dar jeito?"

"Romilda está doente desde que Scorpius nasceu", a voz de Blaise não tinha mais emoção. "Ela ficou grávida novamente ano passado, e desde então piorou muito. Claro que não conseguiu manter o bebê, todos nós sabíamos que ela não podia ter mais filhos, e foi um acidente. Não é sua culpa, e não é culpa de ninguém. As coisas simplesmente são como são."

Os dois se dirigiram para os elevadores, em silêncio. O clima entre os dois era tenso, como se a morte de Romilda já tivesse se instalado entre eles. "Não foi uma idéia tão boa assim, investir em mim" falou a loira, balançando a cabeça.

"Não seja estúpida." Ele respondeu, irritado. "Você mereceu cada instante da minha confiança, e ter errado uma vez não vai mudar isso."

Os dois continuaram em silêncio enquanto o elevador se fechava, passeando por alguns andares. "Eu só espero que Draco não surte", ele falou, finalmente. "Eu não gostaria de ter que lidar com ele surtado mais uma vez."

"Eles foram casados por quase quinze anos, ele vai precisar de você. É uma perda imensa, não adianta esperar que ele fique normal."

"O humor dele está insuportável" falou o negro, respirando fundo, enquanto o elevador parava sem que ninguém entrasse ou saísse. "Eu não o vejo tão irritado desde que ele e a Weasley terminaram. Parecia que ele nunca ia ter outro par de pernas do lado dele."

"Ginny também ficou muito nervosa", lembrou a loira, respirando fundo. "Era mais simples, naquela época." O negro concordou, com a cabeça.

"Ele nunca superou perder Ginevra, eu não sei como ele vai lidar com perder a Romilda também."

"Só podemos esperar pelo melhor. Lembre a ele que ele tem que ser forte, pelo Scorpius."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns segundos, e o elevador finalmente chegou ao térreo. "Você sabe, eu poderia adicionar um pouco de pó de ovos de Blibbering Humdinger à poção dela. Não vai melhorar, mas costuma funcionar como analgésico."

"Então é isso que vamos fazer."

x.x.x.x.x.x

Quando realmente se acredita em algo, a decepção se torna uma possibilidade aterrorizante. Descobrir que algo não é exatamente da forma como se espera pode ser paralisante, mas, no caso de Blaise, despertou sua fúria. Seu rosto ainda ardia por causa do tapa recebido -- doendo tão mais em seu orgulho do que em seu corpo --, as palavras trocadas pesando em sua cabeça. A raiva era quase mais forte do que ele quando entrou pelo escritório da _Villa_ Malfoy, ignorando completamente o fato que Ginevra estava sem a parte de cima de sua roupa.

"Eu vi seu marido beijando Luna no Ministério!" anunciou, como se para completar sua entrada dramática.

"O quê?" perguntaram os dois, enquanto a ruiva lutava para cobrir os seios com a blusa jogada de Draco.

"Ex-marido, quero dizer" falou, andando sem parar pelo cômodo. "É completamente absurdo e desproposital! Ele é um imbecil, tão inteligente quanto uma porta" e então, virando-se para a mulher, completou. "Sem ofensas, mas você sabe que é verdade."

"Blaise, se você não notou, nós estamos em _lua-de-mel_." Cortou o loiro, com o rosto contorcido de desgosto. "E você está interrompendo."

"Luna estava beijando **Potter** no meio do Ministério da Magia!" ele repetiu, encarando os dois. "O **Potter**! No meio do Ministério!"

"Nós ouvimos, Blaise" falou o loiro, respirando fundo. "Agora..."

O homem olhou para os dois, franzindo a testa, antes de interromper novamente.

"Vocês não parecem surpresos." Anunciou, olhando em volta. "Como vocês podem não estar surpresos?"

Foi impossível ignorar a troca de olhares entre o casal, e a forma como o constrangimento da mulher parecia se alterar completamente. Ginny levantou do colo do marido, agora vestindo a camisa semi-abotoada e pareceu não saber se deveria ir embora ou ficar.

"Ela não te contou?" questionou o sonserino, encarando-o com uma mistura de deboche e curiosidade.

"Draco, é melhor..." tentou a grifinória.

"O que está acontecendo?" questionou o negro, olhando de Draco para Ginny, e sentindo a raiva crescer ainda mais dentro de si.

"Ela _foi pra cama_ com Potter no dia do casamento" ele falou, enquanto a ruiva parecia interessada nos próprios pés.

"O QUÊ?" Blaise apreendeu todo o absurdo da situação em um único segundo, sem sequer notar quando os cinzeiros explodiram, lançando cacos em todas as direções. Draco protegeu o rosto com os braços e se Ginevra encolheu.

"Controle-se!" avisou o loiro, e a mulher aproveitou os segundos em que nenhum dos dois falava nada, apenas se encarando com raiva, para chegar à porta.

"É melhor eu deixar vocês conversarem" anunciou, saindo imediatamente. Blaise mal registrou, ainda tremendo de tanta raiva.

"Ela apareceu aqui cheia de marcas de algema na manhã seguinte" anunciou Draco, de forma quase cruel. "Eu disse que era estúpido ser infiel por conta de Potter, mas ela não parece dar muita bola para o que você diz."

"Como ela pôde?" ele falou, quase sem voz. "Ele é tão estúpido quanto uma vaca prenha. Ele é mais esquisito que um filhote de agouro. Pelas barbas de Merlin, ele acha que mulheres são que nem vassouras, que é só montar e está tudo acabado!"

"Como você sabe?" questionou o loiro, curioso.

"Está na cara dele!" respondeu, exasperado. "Potter não é uma pessoa, ele é alguma espécie de cruza entre uma libélula e uma avestruz prenha!."

"Blaise" falou o loiro, com a maior calma do mundo. "Por que raios você está tão irritado com o fato de o Potter estar levando a Lovegood para a cama?"

O negro olhou para Draco como se tivessem nascido duas cabeças no amigo, e um conjunto de garras no lugar dos cabelos.

"Estamos falando de Potter, lembra?" questionou, incrédulo. "Ele não merece a Luna" completou, em um tom de quem alega o óbvio.

"E você acha que Kneazle está merecendo a mulher que tem?" questionou, ficando irritado por sua vez.

"Você sabe que não. Mas isso não muda o fato que ele é _marido_ dela, ela não deveria ir para a cama com outra pessoa!" respondeu, tornando a andar em círculos.

"Então você não tem problema com sair com mulheres casadas, não tem problema com mulheres casadas pularem na sua cama, mas não suporta o fato de Luna estar fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa."

"É diferente" falou, fechando as mãos com raiva.

"Por que é diferente? Por que ela não está indo para cama com _você_?"

Blaise fez uma careta, balançando a cabeça. "Você sabe que eu nunca iria para a cama com _ela_", o tom de sua voz era inconfundível: denotava claramente que se sentia insultado com aquela pergunta.

"Eu _sei_ ou você é quem _diz_ isso?" continuou o homem. "Potter é um babaca, certo, mas sua reação foi completamente exagerada."

"Você está dizendo que não ficou nem um pouco surpreso?" respondeu, novamente indignado.

"Eu achei hilário", falou o sonserino, com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. "Mas sua reação, Blaise, é muito mais curiosa."

"Se fosse Pansy..." começou, mas Draco o cortou.

"Eu nunca tive com Pansy o que você tem um Luna. Nunca fomos amigos desse jeito, e você _sabe_ disso. Eu não daria a mínima se ela estivesse transando com todo o time do Puddlemere United."

"Que seja" suspirou o outro sonserino. "É simplesmente absurdo, você sabe, Luna é boa demais, eu aposto que ele usou algum método escuso para que isso acontecesse."

"Bom, eu acho meio juvenil demais beijos embaixo do azevinho, ou sexo depois da bebedeira – embora, ao que me conste, você seja responsável por ela ter ficado alterada pelo álcool."

"Eu deveria ter levado ela para casa" falou, balançando a cabeça. "Luna é como uma criança, é completamente inocente e..."

"Estamos falando da mesma pessoa?" perguntou o loiro, erguendo a sobrancelha. "Luna Lovegood, mesmo?"

"Você não a conhece como eu" disse, sombrio. "Ela é... Diferente, e especial, e honesta."

"Sabe quando você quer muito alguma coisa e nunca consegue? Você acaba se apaixonando, fere o orgulho, enlouquece, é quase inevitável.." falou o loiro, olhando diretamente nos olhos do amigo. "Você sabe disso. Você viu isso acontecendo _comigo_. Mas parece que você tem uma visão seletiva, Blaise."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" repetiu, cada vez mais bravo.

"Você é _apaixonado_ por ela. Você _vive_ para ela, Blaise, será que você não percebe? Há quantos anos você não tem um relacionamento significativo? Eu não estou falando de você e Daphne indo para a cama toda semana desde Deus sabe quando, eu estou falando de efetivamente se envolver."

"Eu não sou apaixonado por ela" ridicularizou. "E todos os meus relacionamentos são significativos... Nem que seja só por algumas horas."

"Você passou por quatro relacionamentos _ruins_ em vinte anos." retrucou o loiro. "E fez uma coleção de mulheres com quem você ia para a cama sem um pingo de interesse."

"Meus relacionamentos eram tão ruins porque eu estava o tempo inteiro _cuidando de você_."

"Cuidando de _mim_?" perguntou, rindo. "Me acordando às sete da manhã durante os fins de semana para contar as novas fofocas? Ou você quer dizer quando Romilda ficou realmente doente e você estava sozinho? Não, Blaise, você não estava cuidando de _mim_, elas sempre reclamaram de quanto tempo você dedicava aos _negócios_."

"Quem te disse isso?"

"Eu também era sonserino, Blaise."

"Eu não sou apaixonado por ela."

"Claro que não. E meu nome é Merlin" ironizou o loiro. "Não seja idiota. O que você fez quando a viu com Potter?"

"Eu apontei a varinha para ele, e a acusei de adultério" respondeu, dando os ombros. "E ela ficava insistindo que não era _nada demais_. E Potter disse que eu não era dono dela..."

"E você não é" lembrou Draco, mas o outro apenas balançou a cabeça, ignorando.

"E eu disse que era _amigo_ dela e jamais utilizaria o fato de ela estar sentindo a falta de Kneazle para me aproveitar dela."

"Você _realmente_ disse isso?" questionou, abismado com a estupidez do amigo.

"E ela _me bateu_, como se eu tivesse dito alguma coisa que não fosse verdade!" continuou, indignado, colocando a mão sobre o rosto. "Me mandou embora e disse que eu era desprezível. Só porque eu lembrei Potter que ele tinha acusado você de tentar molestar Lily."

"Você falou isso?" respondeu Draco com a voz alterada.

"E não é verdade?"

"Você é um _idiota_", respondeu quase aos gritos, saindo do escritório. "E _mereceu_ o tapa que tomou. Se eu fosse você, _Zabini_", falou, usando o mesmo tom de desprezo que o negro tinha usado com ele quando desistira de casar com Ginevra "iria atrás de Luna e pediria desculpas antes que seja tarde demais."

"Eu não vou perdir desculpas, não falei nada que não seja verdade!" respondeu, também gritando.

"Azar o seu, então." retrucou o loiro, continuando a se afastar pelo corredor. "Quando ela estiver casada com Potter, cheia de fedelhos com olhos de sapinhos cozidos e continuar não olhando para a sua cara, você vai se arrepender."

Aquelas palavras perseguiriam Blaise pelos quase três meses seguintes. Até mesmo quando dormia, sonhava com ler notícias vindas diretamente de Rita Skeeter sobre como Potter e Lovegood tinham se tornado um casal feliz, ou com a loira cercada de filhos, e acordava suando frio. Mas era orgulhoso, e cheio de si, e não iria pedir desculpas. Ele temia pelo futuro, mas não o suficiente para dar o braço a torcer. Então Luna surgiu em sua casa, os olhos brilhando como sempre, e ele não pôde resistir à tentativa de conciliação. O tempo que estivera sem ela o fizera se sentir vazio e sem rumo, e, agora, parecia que tudo entrava novamente nos eixos.

E quando soube que a corvinal estava grávida -- e que não sabia dizer se o filho era do cabeçudo do amante ou do marido de quem acabara de se separar -- ele percebeu que iria até o inferno por ela. Tentar se afastar tinha sido uma mentira, uma cena que não fora convincente nem mesmo para ele. Era claro para qualquer um que Luna era seu porto-seguro, o norte verdadeiro, o que mantinha tudo unido em sua vida. Ele saltara no abismo ao começar a acreditar nela, e aquele era um caminho sem volta.

x.x.x.x.x.x

O verdadeiro significado do que era pertencer, Blaise só experimentou realmente quando viu Will pela primeira vez. Ele, é claro, tinha visto Scorpius assim que nascera, e tantos outros bebês, mas com o filho da corvinal era diferente. A forma como o garotinho abria os olhos azuis em sua direção era comovente, o ar cansado de Luna lhe afetava de forma completamente nova. Talvez porque ele fosse mais velho agora, talvez porque Luna não quisesse confessar quem era o pai.

Ao ver o menino dar os primeiros passos, balbulciar as primeiras palavras, Blaise freqüentemente se perguntava o que tinha perdido ao não constituir uma família. Tardiamente, desejou ter encontrado uma mulher com quem pudesse ter um relacionamento simples, um casamento, ser pai.

Ele era, é claro, padrinho da criança. Não houve sequer um questionamento, ninguém seria mais adequado do que ele, companheiro de Luna por toda uma vida. Via o menino sempre que podia, oferecendo-lhe doces e o mimando com todas as coisas que poderia. O garoto notoriamente gostava de sua presença e das brincadeiras violentas que propunha, e era quase como se tivesse voltado à infância quando corriam pelos jardins da casa onde mãe e filho moravam.

O menino devia estar se aproximando dos três anos quando começou a compreender o trabalho da mãe. Blaise e Luna estavam em uma das estufas, enquanto ela mostrava para o resultado de uma das análises da mistura entre asas de Gulping Plimpies com valerian roots.

"Nós esperávamos que ajudasse a despertar vitimas de estupore mais rápido, mas os testes preliminares mostram que o aumento na atividade cerebral é grande o suficiente para recuperar os casos mais leves de coma" a voz da loira tinha um inconfundível tom de animação. "É uma coisa maravilhosa, muito acima do que nós tínhamos ousado esperar em principio!".

"Eu sempre soube que você conseguiria" ele respondeu, sorrindo. A loira limpou as mãos em uma das várias toalhas, e os dois passeavam pelos gramados em direção a casa quando o garoto veio correndo na direção dos dois.

"Mamãe, mamãe, mamãe, olha! Um neném!"

A loira riu, pegando o filhote de pelúcio da mão do menino, e fazendo carinho nos cabelos negros e curtos da criança. Will parecia animado, tentando alcançar o bicho mais uma vez, mas a corvinal foi firme. "Ele não é para brincar, Will. Vamos lá e colocar ele junto da família dele de novo."

"Família? Que é isso, família?"

"Família são as pessoas que são seus parentes. O papai, a mamãe, seus avós, nós somos sua família" respondeu, didática. O menininho pareceu ponderar as palavras da loira por um instante, antes de perguntar.

"Você é minha família?"

Blaise viu a amiga sorrir, acenando a cabeça. O garotinho riu, mas não desistiu, se jogando nas pernas do padrinho.

"Você é minha família?" repetiu, olhando para o negro.

"Não", respondeu automaticamente, e os dois pares de olhos azuis o olharam, igualmente arregalados e igualmente em choque.

"É sim!" insistiu a criança.

"Blaise é seu padrinho" respondeu a corvinal, pegando a criança no colo. "De certa forma, é parte da sua família, sim."

"Você é minha família" repetiu o menino, olhando para ele. O tom de voz era de quem não admitia discussões, e, ao ver a forma como o garoto se jogou dos braços da mãe para envolvê-lo em um abraço, ele foi forçado a acreditar naquelas palavras. A amizade entre ele e Luna tinha há muito passado os limites de uma amizade comum, e agora eram realmente como uma família.

x.x.x.x.x

Algumas formas de fé contam com o êxtase provindo do contato com o sagrado. Essa é, freqüentemente, a última barreira que o fiel tem a cruzar. Para Blaise, ele veio na forma do anoitecer do dia quinze de junho de dois mil e vinte e cinco. Antes mesmo que ele abrisse os olhos, já se sentia inebriado -- e completo -- de uma forma que jamais se sentira antes. Era simplesmente _certo_, apesar de estranhar estar dormindo durante a tarde, apesar de nunca passar a noite com ninguém, apesar de todas as coisas que não costumava fazer, não havia como negar que aquilo era completamente positivo. Era mais do que um jogo, mais que um desejo, mais do que paixão: era a dedicação completa a algo, a entrega, o pulo no escuro, era uma profissão de fé. Seus lábios se esticaram em um sorriso mais contente do que felino pela primeira vez em anos, e não havia ninguém para ver.

Ele podia sentir o toque da respiração ritmada de Luna em sua orelha direita, lenta e compassada, dando a ele a certeza de que ela ainda dormia. Tinha pensado que era estúpido se deixar levar pelo impulso -- pela paixão que parecia ter surgido do nada e tomado completamente sua cabeça, sem permitir que tivesse atitudes razoáveis -- e ter tocado a corvinal não como amiga, e sim como mulher. Por alguns instantes, temeu a escuridão que poderia vir se a perdesse novamente, que a amizade dos dois não fosse resistir àquilo. Agora sabia que era bobagem -- e que nem mesmo queria continuar daquela forma. Eram um par, em todos os outros sentidos, e aquela última barreira só parecia provar que se completavam totalmente. Cada vez que a loira expirava, ele sentia um arrepio subir por seu corpo, um frio tomando conta de sua barriga, uma alegria que ele não conhecia palavras o suficiente para expressar. Não quis se mover para que não a acordasse, para não perder o peso possessivo do braço dela jogado por cima de seu corpo ou a leve sensação de cócegas que tinha quando os cabelos dela tocavam suas costas. Aquele momento era a _perfeição_, e ele desejava irracionalmente que nunca acabasse.

Mas era inevitável que ela acordasse, e seu suspiro ao abrir os olhos quase congelou Blaise de tanta tensão. Todo seu corpo parecia arrepiar-se com algo que nem sequer poderia ser chamado de toque. Ele reagia por inteiro a Luna de uma forma que jamais tinha reagido a mulher alguma. A intensidade da relação dos dois antes daquele fatídico dia não fazia com que a situação fosse constrangedora -- embora houvesse poucas coisas na vida que fizessem Blaise se sentir constrangido -- apenas fazia de tudo aquilo mais _pleno_. Virou-se para a mulher, com cuidado, desejando e temendo o momento em que seus olhos se encontrariam em medidas iguais. Foi com uma espécie de alívio que viu que Luna sorria, os olhos encarando seu ombro ao invés de seu rosto, daquela forma que o tinha encantado mais cedo.

Ele acariciou o rosto dela de leve, sem saber como deveria agir. Já tinha ido para a cama com muitas mulheres, mas nunca com Luna, e aquela primeira vez parecia mais assustadora que qualquer outra experiência que tivesse tido (incluindo nessas contas a vez que acabara na cama com uma veela, que tentara fazê-lo de jantar pós-coito, o obrigando a fugir correndo). Viu a loira levantar os olhos em sua direção, ainda sorrindo, e beijar de leve a mão que pousara em seu rosto. Mas nada disso fez com que a tensão desaparecesse – não poderia ter certeza do que iria acontecer até que um dos dois falasse.

"Você realmente achou que _isso_ poderia mudar nossa relação?" ela perguntou, fechando os olhos e dando um sorriso preguiçoso.

O negro a observou confuso: havia milhares de formas de se interpretar aquela frase, e ele temia que ela estivesse dizendo exatamente o que ele não queria ouvir.

"Você acha que vai ser a mesma coisa?" perguntou, sem conseguir impedir sua voz de soar cortante. "Sexo _sempre_ muda tudo."

"Mas nem sempre para pior" ela respondeu, ainda sorrindo, e agora seus olhos estavam abertos e ela se inclinava sobre ele. O coração de Blaise disparou, e seus olhos se fecharam enquanto ele sentia o ar quente que vinha da mulher e tocava seu rosto de leve. "A menos que você ainda ache que isso foi um erro."

"O que você acha?" retrucou, encarando-a, e os olhos dela escureceram com a preocupação.

"Eu não acho que foi um erro", disse, e sua voz tinha perdido sua qualidade aérea tão característica. "Eu acho que nós fizemos exatamente o que queríamos fazer, e não tem nada de errado nisso."

"Eu não sei, Luna..." sua voz tinha uma honestidade também pouco comum ao falar. "As coisas não vão ser as mesmas, isso com certeza. Eu não poderia... Simplesmente fingir que isso não aconteceu, que não significou nada." Ele engoliu quase a seco, e sua voz sumiu quando ele tentou falar. "Não posso mentir e dizer que parte de mim não quer que isso se torne um hábito."

"Um hábito?" ela questionou, franzindo a testa. "O que você quer dizer com um hábito?"

Ele respirou fundo, reunindo o máximo de coragem que conseguiu -- nessas horas ele podia invejar secretamente a habilidade de Potter ou Ginevra de ousar sem temer -- antes de tornar a falar.

"Eu não quero ser seu amigo", respondeu finalmente. "Eu não quero ser _só_ seu amigo. Eu não consigo imaginar como seria continuar com... Apenas isso. Eu quero tudo, Luna, de você eu quero tudo. Quero amizade, e sexo, e algo mais que eu ainda não sei o que é exatamente, nem nunca quis saber... Eu nunca quis ter _algo mais_ com alguém, mas com você... Parece certo. Parece óbvio. Parece que é a única forma. Quero me jogar do abismo novamente, quero aprender o que é... Com você."

A loira riu, e ele se sentiu perdido. O som de sua risada era leve e cristalino, como se a felicidade ecoasse por todos os lados -- e se não estivesse com tanto medo, ele teria rido também. O rosto da mulher brilhava sob a luz fraca do lado de fora, e ele não ousava se mexer.

"Você quer mais, quer tudo" ela repetiu, abaixando o rosto e beijando-o de leve. "Eu não poderia dar a você menos do que isso"

Blaise sorriu, cheio de uma espécie de felicidade que jamais conhecera antes, de uma alegria que não saberia expressar em gestos ou palavras. E, sem saber o que mais poderia fazer, mergulhou sua mão entre os fios dourados da mulher, puxando-a para si, beijando seus lábios mais uma vez. E aquilo era vivenciar o verdadeiro mistério da fé.

FIM


End file.
